


Mansikanmakuisia suudelmia

by Vendela (Wendela)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Keski-ikäiset, M/M, Middle Ages, Quidditch, Romance, Romanttinen kesäseikkailu, Summer, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 20:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendela/pseuds/Vendela
Summary: Kesken ministeriön vuotuisten kesäjuhlien Draco Malfoy saa tarjouksen Harry Potterilta. Lähtevätkö Draco ja Scorpius Harryn ja Albuksen kanssa huispauksen maailmanmestaruuskilpailuin, ja mitä siitä seuraakaan.





	Mansikanmakuisia suudelmia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelinaAnturajalka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelinaAnturajalka/gifts).



> Oikein ihanaa kesää Angelinalle! Hän toivoi juhannustaikana Harrya ja Dracoa sekä jotain söpöä ja hattaraista sekä kesäistä. Tässä olisi vähän kaikkea ja ennen kaikkea Angien toivoma loppuratkaisu. Pidin kerrankin näppini erossa angstista, joten kovin suurta draamaa ei ole luvassa, ehkä kuitenkin jotain pientä jännitystä. Pituus venyi tuollaiseksi hieman ylipitkäksi one-shotiksi, mutta en halunnut pätkäistä tätä, toivottavasti kelpaa.

Mansikkainen sihikuohu poreili Dracon lasissa kun hän asteli taikaministeriön lumotussa puutarhassa. Hän oli juuri keskustellut kohteliaat kymmenen minuuttia taikaministeri Hermione Granger-Weasleyn kanssa ja nyt hän jatkoi matkaansa kohden buffetpöytää napatakseen sieltä jotain pientä suuhunpantavaa. Ministeriön vuotuiset kesäjuhlat olivat täydessä vauhdissa ja Draco katseli, kuinka sihteerinoidat pyörähtelivät lyhythihaisissa kukallisissa kaavuissaan ja yrittivät keimailla joukolle aurorikokelaita, jotka katselivat joukkoa varsin kiinnostuneena, aivan kuten asiaan kuului.  
  
”Malfoy”, kohtelias tervehdys pysäytti Dracon ja hän käänsi päätään.  
”Potter”, Draco nyökkäsi ystävällisesti ja tarttui Harryn ojennettuun käteen.  
  
Kun he kättelivät, Draco ei voinut olla kiinnittämättä huomiota siihen, miten voimakas Harryn kädenpuristus oli. Kaikki tässä tuntui huokuvan sellaista sanatonta voimaa, mihin vain auroriosaston päällikkö saattoi pystyä.  
  
”Mukava nähdä”, Harry jatkoi ja kohotti hieman omaa lasiaan tervehdykseksi.  
”Kuin myös”, Draco kilautti kristallinsa Harryn lasia vasten ennen kuin nosti sen huulilleen ja antoi raikkaan juoman virrata suuhunsa.  
”Oletko viihtynyt?” Harry kysyi ja viittasi heidän ympärillään oleviin juhliin.  
”Kiitos kysymästä, kyllä”, Draco vastasi. ”Entä itse?”  
”Kyllä, tämä sihikuohu on erinomaista”, Harry vastasi kohteliaalla äänellä.  
  
Hetken aikaa he seisoivat rinnakkain ja katselivat ympärillään juhlivia noitia ja velhoja. Draco siemaisi uudelleen juomaansa ja mietti mitä sanoisi seuraavaksi. Heidän ei ollut vieläkään helppo keskustella Harryn kanssa kahden kesken, vaikka viime vuosien aikana he olivatkin nähneet toisiaan entistä useammin. Tästä olivat pitäneet huolen heidän poikansa jotka olivat ystävystyneet heti aloitettuaan Tylypahkan. Myöhempinä vuosina nämä olivat erilaisten kommellusten kautta vetäneet kaksi toisilleen ennen niin vierasta sukua kuin vahingossa lähemmäs toisiaan. Mutta Draco aisti kuinka Harry oli edelleen jännittynyt hänen seurassaan, vaikka Draco yrittikin luoda heidän välilleen rentoa ja mutkatonta ilmapiiriä.  
  
”Onko teillä kesäsuunnitelmia Scorpiuksen kanssa?” Harryn kysymys havahdutti Dracon ja hän vilkaisi sivulleen.  
”Ei oikeastaan”, Draco huokaisi hieman ja Harryn kysyvä ilme kehotti häntä jatkamaan. ”Emme ole oikein päässeet yhteisymmärrykseen siitä kuinka oikein vietämme kesän.”  
”Niinkö?” Harryn äänensävy ei paljastanut oliko tämä aidosti kiinnostunut vai vainko kohtelias.  
”Niin. Ehdotin Scorpiukselle, että voisimme vuokrata talon Ranskasta, tiedän sieltä mukavan velhoalueen läheltä Nizzaa mutta hän ei ollut kiinnostunut. Enkä voi oikein jättää häntä yksinkään, sillä hän ei ole vielä täysi-ikäinen”, Draco huomasi selittävänsä.  
”Onko sinulla sitten… hmm… intressejä päästä juuri nimenomaan Ranskaan?” Harryn ääni oli edelleen neutraali.  
”Ei oikeastaan, mutta olisi vain mukava lähteä välillä jonnekin muualle, pois Englannista”, Draco huokaisi ja otti jälleen pienen kulauksen juomaansa, viilennystaika piti sen juuri sopivanlämpöisenä ja kuplat kutittivat kitalaessa.  
  
Hiljaisuus laskeutui heidän välilleen ja Draco pohti, miettikö Harry uutta small talkin aihetta. Ehkä hänen täytyisi jatkaa matkaansa ja käydä tervehtimässä oman osastonsa lakivelhoja ja toivottaa kaikille hyvää kesää. Useat heistä aloittivat perinteisesti lomansa näistä kesäjuhlista, aivan kuten Dracokin.  
  
”En halua tungetella, tai sotkeutua teidän asioihinne”, Harry sanoi yllättäen katkaisten hiljaisuuden, sitten tämä rykäisi selvittääkseen kurkkuaan. ”Mutta minulla olisi muutama ylimääräinen lippu huispauksen maailmanmestaruuskisoihin.”  
”Ai”, Draco äännähti hämmästyneenä, tätä hän ei ollut odottanut.  
”Niin”, Harry sanoi viivytellen. ”Haluaisitteko te lähteä Scorpiuksen kanssa mukaan?” Harry katseli jonnekin Dracon vasemman olkapään yli ja hypisteli korkeajalkaista lasia sormissaan.  
”Kuinka monta lippua sinulla on?” Draco kysyi hämmästyneenä.  
  
Tämän vuoden kisoihin oli ollut todella vaikea saada lippuja, sen Draco tiesi, sillä oli yrittänyt saada niitä itsekin muttei ollut onnistunut. Vähäinen lippumäärä johtui siitä, että kisat järjestettäisiin Jemenissä alueella, missä riehui jästien sisällissota ja siellä liikkui niin paljon aseistautuneita jästejä, että velhokansan määrää alueella oli ollut pakko rajoittaa.  
  
”Sain neljä lippua”, Harry rykäisi jälleen eikä katsonut Dracoa vieläkään silmiin.  
”Neljä? Mutta nehän riittävän juuri teille”, Draco huudahti.  
”Itse asiassa olemme lähdössä Albuksen kanssa kahden”, Harry raapi vaivaantuneen oloisena niskaansa.  
”Ai”, Draco sanoi typertyneenä.  
”Niin, Lily ilmoitti, että hän jää mieluummin kotiin serkkujensa kanssa ja James ei valitettavasti saa kesälomaa eikä Teddy ole kiinnostunut huispauksesta niin paljon, että haluaisi lähteä mukaan”, Harry selitti ja vilkaisi pikaisesti Dracoa. ”Joten meillä olisi kaksi ylimääräistä lippua. Eihän Jemen ole tietenkään mikään Ranska, mutta kyllä siellä lämmintä pitäisi olla. Lisäksi tämä oli oikeastaan Albuksen idea, sillä hän tahtoisi parhaan ystävänsä mukaan katsomaan kisoja ja luulen, että hän viettäisi mieluummin aikaansa ikäisessään seurassa kuin vanhan isäukkonsa kanssa.”  
  
Vain vaivoin Draco tukahdutti halunsa tuhahtaa Harryn sanoille, sillä tämä ei ollut vanhaa nähnytkään, kaikkea muuta. Keski-ikäistyttyään Harry oli tuntunut vain komistuvan vuosi vuodelta, eikä tämä ollut onnistunut kasvattamaan edes tyypillistä mahakumparetta kuten useat muut heidän ikäisenä miehet. Mutta tarjous oli kieltämättä enemmän kuin houkutteleva, silti Draco huomasi edelleen empivänsä.  
  
”Entä Ginevra?” Draco kysyi ja toivoi, ettei hänen äänestään kuuluisi, kuinka paljon asia jännitti häntä.  
”Ginny?” Harry vilkaisi hämmästyneenä Dracoa.  
”Niin, eikö hän haluaisi lähteä teidän kanssanne? Huispaushan on hänen ammattinsa ellen väärin muista”, Draco piti äänensä neutraalina, olisi kurjaa jos näin hieno mahdollisuus kariutuisi siihen, ettei Harry olisi tullut ajatelleeksi ex-vaimoaan.  
”Hän matkustaa sinne uuden kumppaninsa kanssa”, Harry madalsi ääntään. ”Et ole varmaan vielä kuullut, että Ginny ja Englannin huispausmaajoukkueen kapteeni Oliver Wood ovat seurustelleet jo jonkin aikaa. He ovat tietoisesti pitäneet matalaa profiilia, ettei lehdistö innostu uutisesta juuri ennen Englannille tärkeää maaottelua, hehän eivät ole päässeet pelaamaan voitosta yli seitsemäänkymmeneen vuoteen.”  
”En tiennytkään, että hän on löytänyt uuden kumppanin”, Draco nyökkäsi ja tunsi pienen helpotuksen väreen kulkevan lävitseen.  
”Joten miten on, kiinnostaako?” Harryn äänessä väreili pieni jännitys.  
  
Vaikka Draco olisi halunnut myöntyä saman tien, hän kuitenkin hillitsi intonsa. Ei olisi järkevää näyttää Harrylle, kuinka paljon hän todellisuudessa arvosti tämän tarjousta.  
  
”Kiitos erittäin ystävällisestä tarjouksesta. Sopiiko että keskustelen asiasta kuitenkin vielä Scorpiuksen kanssa ennen lopullista päätöstä, voihan olla, että hän ajattelee Jemenin olevan vielä tylsempi kuin Ranska olisi ollut”, Draco naurahti ja Harry yhtyi nauruun.  
”Niin, voihan olla, että hän näkee asian niin”, Harry hymyili nyt vapautuneesti ja rennosti.  
”Ilmoitan sinulle kuitenkin mahdollisimman pian”, Draco lupasi ja kohotti lasiaan.  
  
Edelleen hymyillen Harry kilautti uudelleen lasinsa Dracon lasia vasten ja he joivat. Draco tiesi, että Scorpius tulisi suostumaan, ja hän oletti Harryn ajattelevan samoin. Oli kuitenkin mukavaa ajatella, että näin hänellä oli syy lähettää Harrylle pöllö.  
  
”Jään odottamaan viestiäsi”, Harry hymyili ja nyökkäsi vielä kerran Dracolle ennen kuin lähti astelemaan kohden porttiavainviraston noitajoukkoa.  
  


*

  
  
Draco laski sulkakynänsä jo neljännelle uudelle pergamentille ja mietti, kuinka aloittaisi kirjeen. Kolme edellistä versiota olivat päätyneet paperikoriin, sillä jostain syystä Draco ei löytänyt sopivaa tapaa kertoa Harrylle, että he tulisivat enemmän kuin mielellään tämän ja Albuksen seuraksi Jemeniin. Draco ei ollut epäillyt poikansa halukkuutta lähteä mukaan missään vaiheessa, joten keskustelu tämän kanssa oli ollut lähinnä pelkkä muodollisuus. Kun Scorpius oli sitten innokkaana kysynyt, voisiko hän ilmoittaa asiasta välittömästi parhaalle ystävälleen, Draco oli toppuutellut tätä. Hän oli luvannut ilmoittaa asiasta Harrylle, ja sen hän tekisi vaikka pieni ääni hänen sisällään sanoikin, ettei asialla olisi oikeasti merkitystä. Mutta Dracolle sillä oli.  
  
Huokaisten raskaasti Draco nojasi leukaa kämmeneensä ja tuijotti mitään näkemättömin silmin työhuoneensa seinää, jota koristivat muutamat muotokuvat. Kirjeen kirjoittamisen ei pitäisi olla kovin vaikeaa, mutta silti Dracosta tuntui, että hän tahtoi valita juuri oikeat sanat. Hän ei halunnut, että Harry saisi hänestä väärän kuvan. Hän ei saanut olla liian innokas viettämään aikaa Harryn ja tämän pojan seurassa, vaikka se olikin juuri se mitä hän oikeasti halusi. Harry ei vaan saisi tietää siitä.  
  
Ehkä Draco oli joskus aikoinaan ollut ihan pikkuisen ihastunut Harryyn, oli ollut pitkän aikaa, mutta siitä Harryn ei tarvinnut tietää yhtään mitään. Niinpä Dracon olisi tärkeää säilyttää mahdollisimman neutraalit välit Harryn kanssa, etenkin kun tällä oli edelleen ongelmia keksiä puhuttavaa Dracon seurassa. Draco puolestaan olisi viettänyt enemmänkin aikaa Harryn kanssa, jos siihen olisi vain ollut luonteva syy. Dracolle viikon kohokohtia olivat ministeriön yhteiset palaverit, missä kaikkien osastojen päälliköt kokoontuivat yhteen, silloin hän hakeutui aina Harryn luo ja jutteli niitä näitä yrittäen saada Harryn pitämään itsestään edes pikkuinen. Oliko hän onnistunut yrityksessään vai ei, oli edelleen suuri mysteeri.  
  
Samassa oveen koputettiin ja Draco hätkähti haaveistaan. Kun Draco oli ryhdistäytynyt ja kehottanut sitten tulijaa astumaan sisään, Scorpius työnsi päänsä ovenraosta.  
  
”Joko ilmoitit herra Potterille?” nuorukainen kysyi innokkaana.  
”En vielä”, Draco suoristi selkäänsä ja järjesteli edessään olevia tyhjiä pergamenttiarkkeja koettaen näyttää kiireiseltä.  
”Isä”, Scorpiuksen ääni oli lähes anelua ja Draco kurtisti tälle kulmiaan. ”Minä tahtoisin päästä jo suunnittelemaan Albuksen kanssa, mitä pakkaisimme mukaan. Isä kitti, lähetä jo se pöllö.”  
”Scorpius”, Draco sanoi varoittavalla äänellä.  
”Anteeksi”, poika mumisi ja painoi päänsä.  
  
Ennen kuin Draco ehti sanoa muuta, hänen työhuoneensa takka kilahti ja vihreät liekit vilkkuivat tulevan hormipuhelun merkiksi. Draco vilkaisi poikaansa, joka vetäytyi kiireesti ovelta antaen isälleen yksityisyyttä vastata tulevaan puheluun.  
  
Ripein askelein Draco asteli takan luo, heilautti taikasauvaansa avaten yhteyden ja polvistui takan ääreen miettien, kuka kumma saattoi ottaa häneen yhteyttä. Oli viikonloppu eikä Draco odottanut kenenkään ystävänsä yhteydenottoa ja jos kyse olisi ollut työasiasta, niin kiireellisissä asioissa ministeriössä käytettiin yleisesti suojeliuksia. Kun Harry Potterin kasvot ilmestyivät hetken päästä liekkeihin, Draco nielaisi.  
  
”Malfoy”, Harryn ääni oli syvä.  
”Potter”, Draco tervehti takaisin.  
”Pahoittelen, että vaivaan sinua näin myöhään”, Harry näytti hieman nolostuneelta ja Draco oli lähes varma, että tämän posket olivat hieman punehtuneet.  
”Ei se mitään”, Draco vakuutteli.  
”Albus on vain niin malttamaton ja tahtoisi kuulla, mitä mieltä sinä ja Scorpius olette ehdotuksesta”, Harry yritti selvästi kuulostaa huolettomalta vaikka Draco kuulikin tämän äänestä, että vastaus kiinnosti Harryakin.  
”Ai, olen pahoillani”, nyt oli Dracon vuoro punastua sillä olihan hän vitkutellut vastauksen kanssa jo luvattoman pitkään. ”Olen ollut kiireinen enkä ole ehtinyt lähettää vielä lupaamaani pöllöä. Mutta Scorpius oli erittäin innoissaan ajatuksesta, joten hyväksymme kutsun oikein mielellämme.”  
”Hienoa”, Harry puhkesi hymyilemään leveää, koko kasvot valaisevaa hymyä ja Draco huomasi vastaavansa siihen.  
  
Hetken aikaa he katselivat toisiaan, molempien kasvoilla lähes identtinen leveä hymy, kunnes Harry tuntui havahtuvan.  
  
”Hienoa”, Harry toisi uudelleen. ”Mukavaa kuulla, että lähdette kanssamme. Albus on iloinen kuullessaan uutiset ja minä…”, Harry vaikeni ja mietti selvästi, kuinka jatkaisi. ”Minäkin olen iloinen.”  
”On… mukava lähteä kanssanne”, Draco vastasi yllättyen hieman Harryn sanoista.  
”Lähetän sinulle tiedot porttiavaimesta”, Harry sanoi ja lisäsi: ”ai niin, toivottavasti sopii, että varasin meille huoneet eräästä velhohotellista. Sitä suositeltiin turvallisuussyistä kun maassa riehuu se jästien sota eikä telttamajoitusta siitä syystä oikein suositella.”  
”Kuulostaa hyvältä, osallistumme tietenkin kustannuksiin”, Draco nyökkäsi mutta Harry pudisti vain päätään.  
”Katsotaan sitä sitten. Lähden kertomaan uutiset Albukselle”, Harry sanoi ja Draco nyökkäsi.  
  
Yhteys katkesi ja Draco jäi hetkeksi polvilleen tulisijan eteen. He olivat todellakin lähdössä neljästään matkalle ja Draco tunsi lievää kutinaa vatsanpohjassaan. Se johtui varmasti siitä, ettei hän ollut koskaan aikaisemmin käynyt arabimaassa ja kahvihuoneen sihteerinoidat olivat päivitelleet alueen vaarallista sisällissotaa. Sillä, että hän viettäisi kokonaisen viikonlopun Harryn seurassa ei ollut mitään tekemistä asian kanssa, ei sitten yhtään mitään.  
  
Sitten Dracon mieleen nousi yllättäen kuva Harrysta, joka seisoi aavikolla suoraryhtisenä ja arvovaltaisena täydessä yliaurorin kaavussaan valmiina puolustamaan huispauskisojen yleisöä sotivilta jästeiltä ja uusi väristys kulki hänen sisällään. He kyllä pärjäisivät, Draco oli varma, ettei Harry antaisi heille tapahtua mitään pahaa.  
  
Ennen kuin Draco uppoutui syvemmälle päiväuniinsa, hän nousi ylös, pudisteli pölyt vaatteistaan ja lähti etsimään Scorpiusta tietäen tämän ilostuvan siitä, että pääsee viimeinkin suunnittelemaan yhteistä reissua Albuksen kanssa.  
  


*

  
  
Kuumuus löi vasten kasvoja, kun Draco laskeutui keskelle Jemenin aavikkoa. Heitä vastassa oli huivipäinen velho joka kumarreltuaan heille hetken kohteliaasti, osoitti oikean suunnan mistä he löytäisivät hotellinsa. Albus ja Scorpius eivät olleet kestää nahoissaan, niin innoissaan he olivat matkasta ja Harry oli joutunut muistuttamaan heitä moneen kertaan siitä, ettei täällä olisi turvallista lähteä omille teilleen, heidän olisi pysyteltävä koko viikonloppu hotellissa tai sen välittömässä läheisyydessä.  
  
Hiekka upotti Dracon jalkojen alla, kunnes he pääsivät tielle, jota pitkin pääsivät kävelemään lyhyen matkan hotellille. Kaikkialla oli pelkkää aavikkoa ja vain aivan hotellin vieressä kasvoi muutama puu, tosin lähemmäs päästyään Draco huomasi niiden olevan lumottuja.  
  
”Hotelli on rakennettu tänne vain kisojen ajaksi”, Harry selitti heille huomattuaan, että toisetkin olivat huomanneet harhat.  
”Kestääkö se kasassa?” Scorpius silmäili rakennusta arvioivasti.  
”Tietenkin”, Harry naurahti. ”Tämä on hyvin yleinen käytäntö nykyisin. Tapa on levinnyt Kiinasta aivan viime vuosikymmeninä. Suurten massatapahtumien yhteyteen perustetaan taikakeinoin velhoyhteisöjä, huomaattehan tuolla hotellin takana muutaman matalamman rakennuksen. Siellä on ravintoloita ja kauppoja.”  
  
Rakennusten takana häämötti itse stadion, missä ottelu oli määrä pitää seuraavana iltana. Draco katseli ympärilleen, mutta asteli sitten muiden perässä sisälle tuntien miellyttävän viileyden kasvoillaan. Onneksi hotellissa näyttivät toimivan viilennystaiat.  
  
He astelivat vastaanottotiskille missä heitä tervehti nuori velho, innokkaana palvelemaan. Kun Harry oli sanonut nimensä, velhon käytös muuttui, jos mahdollista vieläkin innokkaammaksi ja tämä selasi edessään olevia papereita.  
  
”Aivan herra Potter, kaksi huonetta. Pieni hetki kun etsin avaimenne”, hotellivelho sanoi. ”Tässä on huonepergamentit allekirjoitettaviksi. Ensimmäinen huone on varattu herra Malfoyn perheelle ja toinen teille herra Potter.”  
  
”Emmekö voisi nukkua Scorpiuksen kanssa samassa huoneessa isä?” Albus keskeytti ja loi anovan katseen Harryyn, joka naurahti.  
”Ei, huoneet on varattu näin ja sillä siisti”, Harry sanoi.  
”Mutta me olemme suunnitelleet vaikka mitä tälle reissulle”, Albus sanoi selvästi pettyneenä.  
”Olen pahoillani Al”, Harry sanoi. ”Toisen kerran.”  
  
”Anteeksi”, hotellivelho sanoi yllättäen. ”Meillä on kyllä saatavilla perhehuone missä on kaksi erillistä makuuhuonetta ja yhteinen oleskelutila. Jos siis haluaisitte vaihtaa varauksenne siihen.”  
”Mitäs sanot Malfoy?” Harry kääntyi katsomaan Dracoa.  
”Sopii minulle”, Draco kohautti olkiaan, eihän ollut kyse kuin kahdesta yöstä.  
”Hienoa, tehdään sitten vaihdos”, Harry sanoi hotellivelholle, joka ryhtyi välittömästi kirjoittamaan jotain pergamentille Albuksen ja Scorpiuksen lyödessä ylävitoset.  
  
Kun huone oli viimein luovutettu heille ja hotellivelho oli opastanut heitä aamupalasta ja huispauskisoihin liittyvistä asioista, he pääsivät viimein hissille mikä vei heidät viidenteen kerrokseen. Albus ja Scorpius kiirehtivät käytävää pitkin ensimmäisenä etsien oikeaa ovea ja löydettyään sen, avasivat sen omalla avaimellaan.  
  
”Wow!” Draco kuuli käytävälle asti poikansa innostuneen huudahduksen.  
”Tämä on upea!” Albuksen ääni säesti ja Draco huomasi Harryn hymyilevän iloisesti.  
  
Kun he saapuivat Harryn kanssa huoneen ovelle, Dracon oli myönnettävä, että pojat olivat oikeassa. Huone oli hieno. Ikkunoista avautui lumottu maisema, jota saattoi näköjään muuttaa yhdellä taikasauvanheilautuksella, kuten Albus parasta aikaa teki. Dracon silmien edessä vilahti näkymä huispausstadionista, aurinkoisesta aavikosta sekä vehreästä keitaasta ennen kuin Albus jätti esille näkymän öisestä aavikosta missä vaelsi lauma beduiineja.  
  
”Me otetaan tämä!” Albus oli siirtynyt makuuhuoneiden oville ja kurkattuaan nopeasti molempiin, oli selvästi valinnut oikeanpuoleisen.  
  
Draco huomasi Scorpiuksen vilkaisevan häntä pikaisesti ennen kuin seurasi ystäväänsä huoneeseen, jonka ovi pamahti kiinni. Kurtistaen hieman otsaansa Draco siirtyi vasemman puoleisen makuuhuoneen ovelle ja ymmärsi välittömästi poikansa hieman nolon katseen. Huoneessa oli kaunis, leveä parivuode joka näytti upottavan pehmeältä runsaine tyynyineen.  
  
”Auts”, Harry mumisi Dracon selän takana ja Draco käännähti katsomaan tummaa miestä.  
”Tuota…”, Draco aloitti mutta ei tiennyt kuinka jatkaa.  
”Voin pyytää heitä muuttamaan tuon kahdeksi erilliseksi vuoteeksi”, Harry sanoi raapien hämillisenä niskaansa.  
”Ei minua haittaa”, Draco huomasi sanovansa ja oli purra itseään kieleen. ”Tai siis, tuo on leveä vuode ja kyse on vain kahdesta yöstä.”  
”Minä voin nukkua sohvallakin”, Harry tarjoutui ja osoitti mukavannäköistä sohvaa oleskeluhuoneen puolella.  
”Ei tarvitse”, Draco sanoi ja nyökkäsi kohden leveää vuodetta. ”Tuohan mahtuisi vaikka kokonainen huispausjoukkue.”  
”No ei ehkä ihan kokonainen joukkue, mutta onhan tuo aika leveä”, Harry naurahti tarkastellessaan sänkyä.  
”Asia on siis ratkaistu, kummalla puolella tahdot nukkua?” Draco kysyi ja kun Harry viittasi vasemmalle puolelle, Draco asteli vuoteen oikealle puolelle ja laski laukkunsa maahan.  
  
Jännitys kipristeli Dracon vatsassa, kun hän kumartui avaamaan laukkuaan ja ryhtyi leijuttamaan vaatteitaan kaappiin. Huomenna olisi todellakin mielenkiintoinen päivä edessä, kun Englanti kohtaisi Perun maajoukkueen huispauksen maailmanmestaruuskilpailuissa.  
  


*

  
  
Hotellin ravintola oli tarjonnut kohtuullisen päivällisen ja Harry oli tilannut heille vielä hieman viileää juotavaa huoneeseen. Albus ja Scorpius olivat tahtoneet kermakaljaa, ja Draco oli pyytänyt itselleen sihikuohua, mikä tuntui kelpaavan myös Harrylle. Huonepalvelu toimitti juomisen ohessa myös kulhollisen tuoreita mansikoita jotka maisuivat taivaallisen makeilta. Draco ei mahtanut itselleen mitään, vaan naposteli tuoreita marjoja kunnes eräästä oikein mehevästä yksilöstä karkasi mehuvana hänen leualleen ja Harry päästi tukahtuneen äännähdyksen. Nolona Draco siirsi marjakulhon kauemmas ja keskittyi sen sijaan katselemaan ikkunasta nyt näkyvää stadionia.  
  
”Monelta meidän täytyy olla huomenna katsomossa?” Draco kysyi yrittäen siirtää Harryn huomion pois äskeisestä mansikkaepisodista.  
”Ottelu alkaa kahdeksalta, joten sanoisin että reilu puolituntia aikaisemmin riittää. Hotellilla on uima-allas katolla, joten lupasin pojille, että voimme käydä siellä jossain vaiheessa päivällä. Paljon muuta tekemistä täällä ei olekaan ellemme käy kiertämässä kauppoja”, Harry sanoi pahoitellen.  
”Ei se mitään”, Draco hymyili. ”Otin kirjan mukaan, joten uima-allas kuulostaa hyvältä suunnitelmalta.”  
”Mitä kirjaa luet?” Harry kysyi kiinnostuneena ja Draco ryhtyi selittämään laveasti jästiteoksesta jota Pansy oli hänelle suositellut, siinä seikkailtiin Roomassa ristiin rastiin ja jäljitettiin ikiaikaista salaseuraa paavin kuoleman jälkeen.  
  
Keskustelu polveili Dracon kirjasta Harryn lukutottumuksiin ja he huomasivat yllättäen, että pitivät hyvin pitkälti samantyyppisistä kirjoista. Harrykin luki paljon jästiteoksia, etenkin jännityskirjoja ja dekkareita ja osasi suositella Dracolle useita kiinnostavilta vaikuttavia opuksia.  
  
Viimein seinäkello löi puolta yötä ja he havahtuivat keskustelustaan, joka oli polveillut kirjoista jästielokuvien kautta velhokirjallisuuteen, josta Dracolla oli selvästi paremmat tiedot kuin Harrylla, vaikka tämä pääsikin yllättämään tietämyksellään. Venytellen he nousivat mukavista nojatuoleista ja Draco suuntasi Albuksen ja Scorpiuksen ovelle kehottaakseen poikia käymään myös nukkumaan. Harry oli mennyt jo edeltä heidän makuuhuoneeseensa ja kun Draco astui sisään, hän huomasi olevansa kasvokkain puolialastoman Harryn kanssa.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Harry mumisi, kun he olivat vähällä törmätä. ”Olin menossa pesulle.”  
”Ei mitään”, Draco mutisi ja tunsi kuumotuksen leviävän pitkin poskiaan.  
  
Hetken he astelivat kiusallisesti ovella, ennen kuin Harry tarttui lempeästi Draco olkapäistä ja työnsi tämän syrjään päästäkseen itse ovesta. Huultaan purren Draco vilkaisi olkansa yli Harrya, jolla oli vain tiukat bokserit jaloissaan ja toalettilaukku kädessään. Hetken päästä kylpyhuoneen ovi kolahti ja Draco havahtui ajatuksistaan. Nopeasti hän asteli omalle puolelleen sänkyä ja ryhtyi etsimään omia pesuvälineitään ja yövaatteitaan, tosin viilennystaioista huolimatta huoneessa oli varsin lämmin ja Draco punnitsi kädessään olevaa silkkipyjamaa, ehkä pelkät housut riittäisivät. Sitten ovi kolahti uudelleen ja pian Harry asteli takaisin makuuhuoneeseen. Tämä nyökkäsi Dracolle, joka puolestaan lähti toimittamaan oman iltapesunsa.  
  
Seistessään peilin edessä Draco katsoi itseään tiukasti silmiin, hän ei mokaisi tätä nyt. Merlin sentään, hän oli aikuinen velho, jolla oli jo lähes aikuinen lapsi. Ei ollut mitään syytä herättää henkiin vanhoja tunteita, jotka oli haudattu jo aikoja sitten.  
  
Huokaisten Draco sylki hammastahnaa lavuaariin ja hengitti syvään. Se, että hän oli joskus ollut hieman ihastunut Harryyn ei ollut enää mitenkään merkittävä asia. He olivat nyt aikuisia ja nuoruuden ihastuksia ei kannattanut enää muistella, se oli mennyttä. Oli hienoa, että he pystyivät olemaan Harryn kanssa nyt näinkin hyvissä väleissä keskenään. Draco oli kiitollinen Scorpiukselle, joka oli ystävystynyt Albuksen kanssa ja näin ollen pakottanut myös heidät Harryn kanssa kohtaamaan toisensa.  
  
Vaihdettuaan pyjamanhousut ylleen, Draco sulki hiljaa kylpyhuoneen oven ja asteli paljain jaloin makuuhuoneeseen. Siellä oli hämärää ja Harry näytti käpertyneen jo omalle puolelleen sänkyä. Draco liikkui mahdollisimman hiljaa, ettei häiritsisi toista ja paneutui makuulle pehmeälle vuoteelle. Jostain syystä hänen sydämensä takoi todella lujaa ja Draco saattoi vain toivoa, että uni tulisi pian.  
  


*

  
  
”Isä.”  
  
Sana saavutti hitaasti Dracon tajunnan.  
  
”Isä!”  
  
Nyt sanaa säesti varovaien ravistus ja Draco äännähti hieman. Hän yritti nousta ylös, mutta jokin esti häntä.  
  
”Me mennään jo syömään aamiaista”, nyt Draco tunnisti Scorpiuksen äänen.  
  
Hitaasti Draco avasi silmiään. Hän ei kyennyt jostain syystä liikkumaan lainkaan, mutta vähitellen Scorpiuksen hahmo tarkentui hänen näkökentässään. Draco muisti, että hän oli maannut pitkään, hyvin pitkään, vuoteessa saamatta unta, kuunnellen ainoastaan Harryn tasaista hengitystä ja koettaen olla ajattelematta yhtään mitään.  
  
”Me mennään nyt”, Scorpius sanoi vielä kerran ja Draco erotti Albuksen hahmon poikansa takana.  
”Selvä”, Draco sanoi karhealla äänellä ja mietti miksi ihmeessä hän ei kyennyt liikkumaan.  
  
Sitten pojat olivat poissa ja Draco hieroi silmiään. Oliko joku mennyt loitsimaan häneen jonkun erikoisen taian? Ei kai hän ollut mennyt tekemään jotain typerää yön aikana, niin että Harry oli joutunut käyttämään taikasauvaansa. Ajatus sai Dracon heräämään kerralla ja hän olisi noussut saman tien sängystä, ellei jokin olisi edelleen estänyt häntä.  
  
Hitaasti Draco kääntyi ja huomasi, mikä häntä esti liikkumasta. Harry makasi aivan kiinni Dracon selässä ja piti tiukasti kiinni Dracosta, Harryn käsivarsi oli kietoutunut Dracon vyötärön ympärille niin että se esti häntä nousemasta ylös. Ja Scorpius oli nähnyt sen. Ja Albus. Tieto sai Dracon jähmettymään liikkumattomaksi. Miltä näky oli mahtanut poikien silmissä näyttää? Mitä nämä ajattelivat nyt heistä?  
  
Sydän jyskyttäen kiivaasti Draco yritti vapautua Harryn otteesta, mutta tietenkään se ei ollut niin yksinkertaista. Harryn ote tiukkeni sitä mukaa kuin Draco koetti kiemurrella vapaaksi, ja sitten Draco tunsi jotain muuta. Jotain, mitä hän ei elämänpäivänä olisi voinut kuvitella tuntevansa. Yliaurori Potterin aamuerektio painautui kovana vasten Dracon vasenta pakaraa ja sai Dracon henkäisemään tukahtuneesti.  
  
”Harry”, Draco sanoi mahdollisimman neutraalilla äänellä.  
  
Ei vaikutusta.  
  
”Harry”, Draco suhahti nyt hieman tiukempaan sävyyn.  
  
Edelleenkään ei vaikutusta.  
  
”Potter”, Draco murahti ja tunsi käsivarren kuristavan itseään hetkellisesti, ennen kuin ote löystyi ja Harry räpytteli silmiään.  
  
”Paljonko kello on?” Harryn ääni oli uninen, tämän käsivarsi lepäsi edelleen Dracon uumalla ja erektio painoi nyt Dracon pakaravakoa.  
”Pojat lähtivät juuri aamiaiselle”, Draco sanoi.  
”Pojat?” Harryn äänessä oli ihmetystä.  
”Scorpius ja Albus”, Draco sanoi ja mietti, miten unen pöpperössä Harry mahtoi ollakaan.  
  
”Draco?” Harryn ääni oli kauhistunut ja tämä laski nopeasti Dracon vapaaksi puristuksestaan.  
  
Hieman pettyneenä Draco tunsi, kuinka Harryn lämmin vartalo siirtyi edemmäs sängyllä jättäen hänet kaipaamaan kosketusta.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Harry sopersi ja yrtti selvästi ymmärtää mitä oikein tapahtui. ”Anna anteeksi, en tarkoittanut…”  
”Ei se mitään”, Draco yritti peittää pettymystään ja kääntyi toiselle kyljelleen kohdatakseen Harryn kasvotusten.  
  
Oli omituista maata sängyssä sellaisen ihmisen kanssa, jota oli joskus vihannut ja ihaillut samaan aikaan. Etenkin kun tuo ihminen katsoi unisin ja äärettömän seksikkäin silmin takaisin ja yritti selvästi keksiä jotain järkevää sanottavaa.  
  
”Nukun harvoin kenenkään vieressä ja edellisestä kerrasta on jo aikaa ja… Olen oikeasti todella pahoillani”, Harry kiskoi peitettä ylleen yrittäen selvästi peittää sen fysiologisen tosiasian jonka Draco jo erittäin hyvin tiesi.  
  
”Ei se mitään”, Draco sanoi uudelleen ja toivoi, että olisi osannut sanoa jotain järkevämpää.  
  
Sitten he vain tuijottivat toisiaan ja Draco ajatteli, ettei hän ollut koskaan kokenut mitään niin vaivaannuttavaa, ei edes silloin kun he olivat harrastaneet seksiä Astorian kanssa. Nyt hänen sängyssään oli kuitenkin Harry Potter, eikä Draco mahtanut itselleen mitään vaan antoi pienen mielihyvän väristyksen kulkea kehonsa läpi. Ainakin hän saattoi sanoa, että oli ollut kerran elämässään samassa sängyssä Harryn kanssa, vaikkakin ei sillä tavalla kuin oli joskus nuorempana haaveillut.  
  
”Sanoitko sinä jotain pojista?” Harry keskeytti Dracon mietteet.  
”Pojista?” Dracon oli vaikeaa palauttaa itseään tähän hetkeen.  
”Albuksesta ja Scorpiuksesta?” Harry kysyi.  
”He kävivät sanomassa, että menevät jo aamupalalle”, Draco havahtui.  
”Näkivätkö he meidät?” Harry näytti järkyttyneeltä. ”Kun me olimme… äsken…”  
  
Sanat kuolivat Harryn huulilta ja Draco katseli, kuinka tämän silmät laajenivat oivalluksen myötä samaan aikaan kun kädet puristivat peittoa yhä ylemmäs. Ellei Draco olisi itse ollut samassa veneessä Harryn kanssa, tilanne olisi naurattanut häntä kaikessa koomisuudessaan. Kahden keski-ikäisen miehen löytäminen samasta sängystä tiukasti toisiinsa kietoutuneena, olisi ollut varmasti hulvaton näky, ellei Harryn kauhistunut ilme olisi satuttanut Dracoa tavalla jota hän ei itsekään oikein ymmärtänyt.  
  
”Meidän pitäisi varmaan lähteä aamiaiselle”, Draco sanoi hiljaa ja käänsi päänsä pois, hän ei kestänyt katsoa Harrya ja tämän järkyttyneitä kasvoja.  
”Niin”, Harry rykäisi. ”Niin meidän varmaan pitäisi.”  
  
Sanomatta enää sanaakaan, Draco käänsi selkänsä Harrylle ja nousi sängystä. Hän asteli suoraselkäisenä ja ryhdikkäänä ovelle, hän ei antaisi Harryn nähdä loukkautumistaan tai pettymystään. Hän osasi käsitellä tunteensa aikuismaisesti ja järkevästi. Astuessaan ulos makuuhuoneesta, Draco kuuli kuitenkin selkänsä takaa tukahtuneen äännähdyksen ja tömähdyksen, kun Harry todennäköisesti heittäytyi vasten pehmeitä tyynyjä. Draco ei kuitenkaan aikonut jäädä ottamaan selvää Harryn tunnetiloista vaan hän suuntasi päättäväisesti kylpyhuoneeseen suorittamaan aamutoimensa.  
  


*

  
  
Päivä oli kulunut verkkaisesti. Aamiaisella Harry oli jutellut Albuksen ja Scorpiuksen kanssa vilkkaasti illan ottelusta ja nämä olivat spekuloineet kumpi joukkue nappaisi siepin, sillä molemmilla oli loistavat etsijät. Sänkyepisodiin ei ollut viitattu millään tavalla, vaikka Draco huomasikin Scorpiuksen vilkaisevan häntä muutaman kerran aivan kuin olisi tahtonut kysyä jotain. Siihen ei ollut kuitenkaan tullut tilaisuutta, sillä Albus oli vetänyt ystävänsä heidän huoneeseensa. Sitten he olivat lähteneet kiertämään ne muutamat velhokaupat, joita hotellin läheisyydessä oli. Harry oli taaskin etsiytynyt poikien seuraan ja Draco oli seurannut heitä hieman taempana, se ei tosin haitannut, sillä Draco ei oikein keksinyt mitä olisi voinut sanoa. Aamun tapahtumat polttelivat edelleen hänen sisällään.  
  
Nyt Draco kuitenkin makasi hotellin katolla missä oli suuri uima-allas ja auringonottotuoleja. Pojat olivat uineet jo yli tunnin, sillä velhouima-altaat olivat monipuolisia ja tarjosivat paljon mielenkiintoista tekemistä. Harry oli joutunut jättämään auringonoton väliin, sillä hän oli joutunut hoitamaan jotain kiireellistä työasiaa hormipuheluiden välityksellä. Draco toivoi, ettei Harry joutuisi palaamaan kotiin.  
  
Äkkiä varjo lankesi Dracon kirjalle ja nosti katseensa. Harry seisoi auringon edessä ja näytti luvattoman hyvältä pienissä uimahousuissaan pyyhe heitettynä rennosti toiselle olkapäälle. Ilme Harryn kasvoilla oli kuitenkin vakava ja Draco hätkähti.  
  
”Onko kaikki hyvin?” Draco kysyi ja nousi pystympään aurinkotuolissaan.  
”On”, Harry sanoi ja tämän ilme pehmeni hieman. ”Minä… meidän pitäisi varmaan puhua.”  
”Selvä”, Draco sanoi ja vilkaisi altaan suuntaan, missä Albus ja Scorpius pelasivat jonkinlaista vedenalaista peliä muutaman muun velhonuorukaisen kanssa.  
  
Myös Harry vilkaisi poikiin päin ennen kuin istahti Dracon vieressä olevaan aurinkotuoliin. Draco sydän jyskytti yllättävän lujaa hänen rinnassaan, kun hän katseli, kuinka Harry asettautui kasvot Dracoon päin ja nojasi käsiään polviinsa. Draco nousi myös istumaan niin että he pystyisivät puhumaan kunnolla.  
  
”En oikein tiedä miten sanoisin tämän”, Harry aloitti selvästi hyvin vaivautuneena. ”Mutta se mitä aamulla tapahtui, niin luulen että olen sinulle selityksen velkaa.”  
”Ei sinun tarvitse”, Draco sanoi nopeasti, ja tunsi omituisen puristuksen rinnassaan, hän ei haluaisi kuulla mitään selityksiä ja anteeksipyyntöjä.  
”Katsos kun tilanne on niin, että…”, Harry haroi hiuksiaan ja puristus Dracon rinnassa yltyi. ”Kun minä… äh, miksi tämä on niin vaikeaa.”  
  
Hermostunut naurahdus karkasi Harryn huulten välistä ja äkkiä Draco näki edessään ujon pikkupojan, eikä kaikkivoipaista yliauroria. Puristus helpotti hieman, mutta silti Draco odotti jännittyneenä, mitä Harry hänelle sanoisi. Aikoiko tämä selittää tapahtuneen pitkällä yksinololla ja läheisyydenkaipuulla vai oliko kyse puhtaasta vahingosta. Lopulta Harry huokaisi syvään ja katsoi Dracoa suoraan silmiin.  
  
”Minä pidän sinusta Draco”, Harry sanoi kasvot vakavina. ”Todella paljon.”  
”Anteeksi?” Draco ei ollut odottanut mitään tällaista.  
”Minä pidän sinusta, olen varmaan aina pitänyt jollain tasolla mutta nyt viime vuosina… olen kiinnostunut sinusta enemmän”, Harry sanoi ja vaikka tämän poskipäät punehtuivat, tämä ei kääntänyt katsettaan Dracosta.  
”Sinä… pidät minusta”, Dracon onnistui sanoa. ”Tarkoitatko niin kuin ystävänä vai…”  
”Luulen, että tiedät mitä tarkoitan”, nyt Harry käänsi katseensa. ”Sen perusteella, mitä aamulla tapahtui. Ja siksi halusin sanoa tästä, sillä luulen että ymmärsit minut väärin silloin. En tarkoittanut loukata sinua, mutta olin kieltämättä hieman järkyttynyt siitä, että pojat näkivät meidät sillä tavalla. En olisi halunnut, että saat asian selville niin ja olen koko aamupäivän miettinyt, annanko tämän asian vain olla vai mitä teen. Lopulta totesin, että sinulla on oikeus kuulla totuus, ettet kuvittele mitään muuta.”  
  
Draco tuijotti Harrya suu hieman avoimena ja yritti prosessoida juuri kuulemaansa. Harry piti hänestä, piti ihan oikeasti ja pieni toivonkipinä syttyi Dracon sisällä.  
  
”Mutta ymmärrän kyllä, ettet sinä koe samoin”, Harry sanoi, kun hiljaisuus oli venynyt. ”Mutta kuten sanoin, niin ajattelin että on parempi sanoa kuin olla hiljaa.”  
  
Kuinka tyypillistä rohkelikkomaista käytöstä, syöksyä suin päin asiaan ilman pidempää pohdiskelua. Draco olisi tahtonut tuhahtaa.  
  
”Joten”, Harry sanoi ja vilkaisi Draco pikaisesti. ”Käyn pyytämässä vastaanotossa, että he muokkaavat meillekin erilliset vuoteet.”  
”Mitä?” Draco havahtui viimein mietteistään. ”Ei. Ei tarvitse. Minä… tämä tuli hieman yllättäen ja en tiedä mitä sanoisin.”  
  
Hermostuneena Draco hipelöi kirjansa sivuja, rullasi yhtä niistä ja pyöritteli sitä sormiensa välissä.  
  
”Katsos kun asia on niin, että minäkin pidän sinusta”, Draco sanoi viimein ja katseli, kuinka huikea hymy puhkesi Harryn huulille.  
”Todellako?” Harry kysyi henkeään pidätellen.  
”Kyllä”, Draco naurahti hieman ja hänen katseensa liukui Harryn silmistä uudelleen tämän huulille, jotka olivat raottuneet hieman, miltä tuntuisi nojautua eteenpäin ja painaa huulensa noille pehmeille huulille.  
  
Nähtävästi Harryn mielessä oli jotain samantapaista, sillä tämä nojautui aavistuksen verran kohden Dracoa. Draco tuijotti lumoutuneena, kuinka Harry nuolaisi huuliaan ja hänen sydämensä tykytti niin kovaa, että Harryn oli pakko kuulla hänet. Harryn katse vaelsi Dracon silmiltä hänen huulilleen ja takaisin ja Draco mietti, kuinka pitkään hänen hermonsa kestäisivät ennen kuin hänen olisi pakko suudella Harrya.  
  
”Meillä on nälkä, mennäänkö syömään?” Albuksen ääni kysyi aivan heidän vieressään ja Draco käänsi päätään nähdäkseen kaksi vettä valuvaa nuorukaista heidän aurinkotuoliensa vieressä.  
  
Molempien kasvoilla oli hieman viekas ilme ja Draco pohti, olivatko nämä tulleet keskeyttämään heidät tarkoituksella. Toivottavasti pojat eivät olleet kuitenkaan kuulleet mitä he olivat puhuneet, sillä Draco tahtoi säilyttää rakkauselämänsä ainakin tässä vaiheessa vielä yksityisasianaan.  
  
”Syömään?” Harryn ilme oli yhtä aikaa hämmästynyt ja pettynyt. ”Tietenkin me voimme mennä syömään.”  
”Hienoa, me käydään hakemassa pyyhkeet”, Albus hihkaisi ja samassa pojat olivat jo poissa.  
  
”Tuota, mihin me jäimmekään?” Harry kääntyi uudelleen Dracon puoleen mutta lumous oli jo särkynyt eikä Draco tahtonut, että he vaihtaisivat ensisuudelmansa näin julkisessa paikassa.  
”Varmaan siihen, ettei sinun tarvitse pyytää henkilökuntaa tekemään muutoksia meidän nukkumajärjestelyihin”, Draco sanoi ja toivoi, että Harry osaisi lukea häntä rivien välistä.  
  
Nähtävästi Harry osasi, sillä tämän silmissä välkähti ja tämän huulille nousi hymy, joka sai Dracon vatsanpohjassa aikaan varsin mielenkiintoisen reaktion. Draco tunsi poskiensa punehtuvan ja hänen hengityksensä kiihtyi hieman, kun hän vain ajatteli Harrya ja vuodetta.  
  
”Hienoa”, Harryn syvä ääni hiveli Dracon korvia ja hän värähti. ”Menemmekö siis syömään?”  
”Toki”, Draco nyökkäsi ja kahmaisi pyyhkeensä suojakseen, sillä Harryn koko olemus välitti signaaleja, jotka osuivat suoraan syvälle Dracoon ja aiheuttivat hänessä fyysisiä reaktioita.  
  
Samassa pojat palasivat heidän luokseen ja ryhtyivät kertomaan innokkaasti nuorista, joiden kanssa olivat tutustuneet uidessaan. Draco oli siitä kiitollinen, sillä kuunnellessaan poikien puhetta hän pääsi samalla kokoamaan itsensä. Ajatus tulevasta yöstä kutitti mukavasti, mutta Draco ei tahtonut antaa asialle liikaa tilaa. Oli turha pohtia etukäteen sellaista, jolle ei vielä voinut tehdä mitään, heillä olisi Harryn kanssa aikaa.  
  


*

  
  
Katsomot pullistelivat noitia ja velhoja ja meteli oli korviahuumaava. Harryn lipuilla he olivat päässeet hyville paikoille ja Draco nautti tunnelmasta. Scorpius ja Albus istuivat Dracon oikealla puolella ja Harry hänen vasemmallaan, vaikka Draco olisikin mielellään istunut reunassa. Toisaalta se, että Harry tuon tuosta kumartui hänen ohitseen puhumaan pojille, oli varsin mukavaa, sillä samalla Harry laski kätensä kuin huomaamatta Dracon reidelle tai painautui muutoin vasten Dracoa niin että Harryn ominaistuoksu täytti Dracon nenän.  
  
He katselivat kaikkareillaan nopeatempoista peliä, hurrasivat ja kannustivat Englantia aina kun he saivat maalin ja elivät muutoinkin pelissä mukana. Draco tosin hieman hillitymmin kuin toiset, mutta silti iloisena siitä, että he olivat paikan päällä yhdessä. Harryn käsi hipaisi häntä aina silloin tällöin, eikä Dracokaan malttanut pitää omia käsiään paikoillaan. Tuntui kun he olisivat leikkineet loputtoman pitkää esileikkiä hipaisujen, katseiden ja hymyjen välityksellä. He molemmat tiesivät mikä heitä odottaisi, kun he pääsisivät takaisin hotellille ja huoneeseensa, mutta yhdessä odottaminen tuntui kihelmöivän suloisesti ja lisäävän jännitystä heidän välilleen.  
  
Vastapuolella pelaava Perun huispausmaajoukkue laittoi Englantilaisille kunnolla vastaan ja peli säilyi jännittävänä ja tasaväkisenä. Siepistä ei ollut näkynyt vilaustakaan ja Draco vilkaisi kelloaan, peliä oli kulunut jo useampi tunti ja vaikka hän kuinka nautti siitä, olisi myös mukavaa jos se päättyisi niin että he pääsisivät pois stadionilta.  
  
Viimein Perun etsijä käänsi luutansa hurjaan syöksyyn ja kiihdytti kohden jotain mitä Dracon paljas silmä ei erottanut näin kaukaa. Englannin etsijä oli hetkessä tilanteen tasalla ja rintarinnan pelaajat liisivät kohden kimmeltävää esinettä. Draco oli nostanut kaikkarit silmilleen ja seurasi henkeään pidätellen kuinka etsijät kurkottivat käsiään pienen siepin tempoillessa edestakaisin ilmassa. Omasta kokemuksestaan Draco tiesi, ettei siepin kiinni saaminen ollut helppoa ja kun Englannin etsijän sormet viimein kiertyivät kultaisen pallon ympärille, koko stadion räjähti aivan kuin kaikki olisivat pidätelleet henkeään.  
  
”Me voitettiin, me voitettiin!” Albus ja Scorpius kiljuivat ja hyppivät toistensa kaulassa.  
  
Draco tunsi, kuinka hänet vedettiin lämpimään ja pehmeään halaukseen.  
  
”Vihdoinkin”, Harryn ääni kuiskasi hänen korvaansa ja Draco vastasi halaukseen painaen koko kehonsa tiiviisti vasten Harrya.  
  
Halaus olisi voinut kestää pidempäänkin, mutta Harryn oli pakko laskea irti kun Albus ryntäsi isänsä kaulaan. Poikien riehakkuus ja ilo tarttui Dracoonkin ja myös hän halasi Albusta ja Scorpiusta. Heidän ympärillään huudeltiin ja hihkuttiin uutta maailmanmestaruutta.  
  
Viimein he pääsivät lähtemään katsomosta ja suuntasivat kohden hotellia. Siellä heitä odotti lämmin vastaanotto, sillä henkilökunta oli toimittanut heidän huoneeseensa pientä purtavaa ja juhlajuomaa. Harry tarttui sihikuohupulloon, poksautti sen auki ja kaatoi juomaa kahteen korkeajalkaiseen lasiin. Pojat puolestaan kahmivat pöydältä kasoittain herkkuja ja kermakaljapulloja ennen kuin suuntasivat omaan huoneeseensa.  
  
”Älkää valvoko liian pitkään”, Harry huusi nuorten perään ojentaessaan toista lasia Dracolle.  
”Joo, joo”, Draco kuuli molempien mumisevan juuri ennen kuin ovi pamahti kiinni.  
  
”Englannille”, Harry kohotti omaa lasiaan.  
”Englannille”, Draco vastasi eleeseen ennen kuin siemaisi kuplivaa juomaa.  
  
Sihikuohu maistui tuoreille mansikoille ja kesälle, mikä oli loistava kontrasti heidän ikkunastaan näkyvälle aavikkomaisemalle. Draco sulki silmänsä ja nautti hetkestä, sillä hänen sisällään poreili aivan samalla tavalla kuin juoma hänen lasissaan. Avatessaan silmänsä Draco näki Harryn intensiivisen katseen, joka porautui syvälle Dracon sisälle.  
  
Seuraavassa hetkessä Harry oli harpannut Dracon viereen ja Draco pysyi tuntemaan Harrysta hohkaavan lämmön. Sydän villisti jyskyttäen Draco katsoi, kuinka Harry nojautui lähemmäs, valmiina suutelemaan. Kunpa kukaan ei vain keskeyttäisi heitä nyt, Draco huomasi ajattelevansa juuri ennen kuin Harryn pehmeät huulet painuivat vasten Dracon huulia ja Draco pysyi maismaan mansikan Harryn kieleltä.  
  


*

  
  
”Isä”, hiljainen ääni havahdutti Dracon unesta.  
”Mmmh”, Draco äännähti ja yritti nousta, mutta jokin esti häntä (jälleen) liikkumasta.  
”Me mennään jo aamupalalle”, Scorpiuksen ääni oli hiljainen.  
”Selvä”, Draco sanoi edelleen puoliunessa ja kuuli oven sulkeutuvan hiljaa.  
  
Sitten vahva käsi hänen ympärillään puristi Dracoa lähemmäs lämmintä kehoa ja hetken päästä Draco tunsi kosteat huulet niskassaan.  
  
”Oletko sinä aamuihmisiä?” Harry kysyi hiljaa raukealla äänellä.  
”Se vähän riippuu”, Draco vastasi hymy huulillaan ja painautui vielä lähemmäs tunteakseen Harryn joka solullaan.  
  
He eivät olleet juuri nukkuneet edellisenä yönä, kun olivat tutkineet toistensa vartaloita ja opetelleet tuntemaan toisensa läpikotaisin. Dracon koko keho oli rento ja hänellä oli pitkästä aikaa rentoutunut ja miellyttävä olo. Se ei estänyt häntä kuitenkaan tuntemasta kovuutta, joka painoi hänen pakaroitaan vasten ja kättä joka seikkaili hänen paljaalla vatsallaan yhä alemmas.  
  
”Sinä _olet_ aamuihmisiä”, Harryn toteamus oli iloinen käden saavutettua päämääränsä.  
”Hmmph”, Draco huokaisi, kun Harryn huulet painuivat jälleen hänen niskaansa.  
  
He eivät selvinneet aamupalalle vielä pitkään aikaan ja kun he viimein astuivat hotellin aamupalahuoneeseen, Draco huomasi Albuksen ja Scorpiuksen varsin tietävät katseet ja hymyt.  
  
”Haluatko mansikoita?” Harry kysyi ja ojensi yhtä kohden Dracoa.  
”Kyllä kiitos”, Draco avasi suunsa ja haukkasi marjaa hymyillen samalla Harrylle.  
  
Heillä olisi koko loppuelämänsä aikaa syödä yhdessä mansikoita ja nauttia raukeista aamuista. Hyvänolon väristys kulki Dracon lävitse hänen ajatellessa asiaa ja Harryn silmissä oleva katse antoi saman lupauksen. Mansikan makea maku suussaan Draco katsoi uusin silmin kohden tulevaisuuttaan.


End file.
